1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to container lids, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for sealing beverage containers, for example lids for portable coffee mugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern-day lifestyles are increasingly mobile, especially in urban communities. Individuals are often on the go regardless of financial status, marital status, sex, and parental status. Since such individuals are typically stretched for time, they typically accomplish certain tasks while they are in route between activities, errands and avocations and/or while they are attending to their activities, errands and/or avocations. This trend has led to products designed to suit such lifestyles.
One example of a category of tasks that contemporary individuals accomplish while in route or during their activities is mobile communications. Another category is replenishments and consumables, for example, drinking beverages and eating foods in portable containers in the car, at work, during sports activities or other activities. In particular, beverages, such as coffee, tea and sports drinks are often consumed on the go. For example, often individuals either buy or make their beverages to take with them so they can consume their beverage wherever, for example, in a vehicle, in a meeting, during sports activities, or any other place where traditional beverage containers such as ceramic mugs or glass cups are not suitable due to the user being in motion or having limited capabilities to handle and/or manipulate the beverage container.
Existing solutions include disposable cups with plastic lids having an opening. However, these cups contribute to environmental pollution and do not sufficiently retain contents of the cup. For example, typically when the cup is full, if a user drops the cup or aggressively manipulates the cup while driving, the plastic lid is generally not structurally capable of retaining the contents, which consequently spill. Other solutions include reusable cups with sealable lids having an opening and that are sealed either threadedly or via mating surfaces of the lid and the container. Lids of many such cups may include a removable member to block the opening in the lid when the user is not drinking. However, many such members compromise partial spillage for removability and do not substantially prevent spillage, especially when the cup is aggressively handled or dropped, such as during driving or sports activities. Yet other solutions include removable members that may substantially seal the opening in the lid and prevent spillage; however, these lids typically include sealing devices that are difficult and time consuming to open and close, such as rubber or threadedly engaged seals.
Accordingly there is a need for an apparatus and a method to seal containers that is easy to manufacture, substantially prevents spillage and is selectively and rapidly manipulable between sealed and open positions.